pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Almanac (pvz:pa)
this is about everything you ever heard of pvz:pa. Plants Lawn (Day) Peashooter Shoots peas at incoming zombies. Damage: 1 nd per pea He always do the job he has to do is shoot a pea at a zombie like a pistol, but when he didn't see one he looks around unless it bites him. Cost: 100 Recharge Speed: Fast Sunflower Produces a single sun for plants. Toughness: Typical Sunflower always felt the beat in every day to evening to produce sun if you put plant food on her, she will sing the song you know in the end of the first game. Cost: 50 Recharge Speed: Fast Wall-nut Toughness: High In his old days as a bowling champion he was always nicknamed "The GREAT Nut." but, he was lost against a coconut that was shaped like a bowling ball that has four holes on him, after retiring from bowling then he went started out as the shield of the plants. Cost: 50 Recharge Speed: Sluggish Potato Mine Explodes on contact, but they take time to arm. Damage: 125 nds He always said that he will explode himself a little later but, one day if you're angry to touch him he will might say "Spudow!!" or something like that, unless you not a zombie. Cost: 25 Recharge: Sluggish Lawn (Night) Sun-Shroom Gives small, then normal sun, later big sun for plants. Toughness: Typical Sun-Shroom always don't like the way she designed without eyelashes in the first game, she liked to be with eyelashes for a long time "I like to be cute but, I do not like Puff-Shroom at all." she said. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast Puff-Shroom Shoots spores at incoming zombies, only shoots when zombies are near. Damage: 1 nd per spore Puff-Shrooms aren't sacred of anything such as monsters, vampires, witches, ghosts, freaks, aliens and also even zombies. Cost: 0 Recharge: Fast Scaredy-Shroom Shoots spores at far away zombies, hides from zombies when near and cannot be eaten. Damage: 1 nd per spore "HELP! HELP! A MONSTER WAS EATING ME!" said Scardey-Shroom. Cost: 25 Recharge: Fast Paper Garden (Day) Beet Headbutts zombies at close. Damage: 4 nds per headbutt Beet was still studying how psychics work although learned math and social studies because he didn't have school every day. Cost: 175 Recharge: Fast Magic Vine Throws a magical ball that paralyzes a zombie in few seconds. Damage: 1 nd per magic ball Weakness: Magician's Box Zombie. After his Chinese magical ball tricks website was shut down, he began to go the lawn himself to use magical ball to attack the zombies and it worked greatly. Cost: 175 Recharge: Fast Iceberg Lettuce Throws a magical ball that paralyzes a zombie in few seconds. Damage: 1 nd per magic ball Weakness: Unfreezable zombies. After watching the flim "plant-tanic" she decides to make a sequel but it was cancelled because of the zombies having a fight with plants. Cost: 0 Recharge: Sluggish Bloomerang Shoots a boomerang that damages three zombies, twice. Damage: 1 nd per boomerang Coming Soon. Cost: 175 Recharge: Fast Lomedigh Pea Shoots peas upward, middle and downward. Damage: 1 nd per pea The Lomedigh Pea brothers are different from each other, lowest one was the dumbest while the top was the smartest and the middle was the funniest. Cost: 375 Recharge: Fast Marigold Produces coins or gems.. Toughness: Typical Coming soon. Cost: 50 Recharge: Sluggish Squash Squashes a zombie in front or behind, closely. Damage: 125 nds hmm? Cost: 50 Recharge: Sluggish Repeater Shoots two peas each at a zombie. Damage: 1 nd per pea Repeater was a plant warrior once, but after the plant wars was over, he decide to attack the zombies instead of plants. Cost: 200 Recharge: Fast Star-fruit Shoots stars in five directions. Damage: 1 nd per star "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said star-fruit on a rocket to space until he falls down back into his homeland. Cost: 175 Recharge: Fast (Horribly Sluggish in Last Stand.) Paper Garden (Night) Pult-Shroom Lobs a weak mushroom that hurls over obstacles. Damage: 0.5 nds per mushroom. Coming soon. Cost: 0 Recharge: Fast Coffee bean Wakes up a mushroom at day or a sunflower at night. Toughness: Typical As the star of "The Annoying Bean" he was really annoying in public because he was hyper annoying already, thinking mushrooms were food (also awake), sunflowers were asleep, yawning was lions, and dreaming about naked white women (also he was toned down). Cost: 50 Recharge: Mediocre Fume-Shroom Shoots fumes that pierces through zombies a few squares away. Damage: 1 nds per Fumes. He was the braviest of all mushrooms, but as he was ready to battle he said "I don't wanna get this like scradery-shroom!" and he was ready to fight. Cost: 75 Recharge: Fast Wind-Shroom Blows away most Zombies that use Headwears and Shields in a Forward lane. Type: Debuffer As he can't blow away flying zombies, he was supposed be in a hat contest, wearing his dull windy cap but, he blows away all hats because he was losing, but a winner's hat was windproof because it was wearing a football helmet! Cost: 75 Recharge: Sluggish Doom-Shroom explodes in a 7x7 range kills all zombies including Gargantuars and leaves a crater. Damage: 175 nds per explosion. "Must...... destory...... gargs........... ergggggggggh!" "Ka-Doooooom!". Cost: 250 Recharge: Slow Grave Buster Removes a grave in seconds Toughness: Typical He busts graves in his graveyard that doesn't have bones and he wasn't dumb about graves.... He was only dumb about rocks! Cost: 0 Recharge: Mediocre Crumple-Shroom Crumples up a zombie and throws up to 3 zombies and gets tired in 45 seconds. Damage: 35 nds per Crumpled Zombie As a retried wrestler of the night he decides to be the first mushroom with the arms that crumples zombies also he was a recycling bin. Cost: 25 Recharge: Sluggish Ice-Shroom Freezes all zombies at a screen. Type: Debuff He likes to chill down at Antarctica (although they have penguins) but in paper, he doesn't like it because Ice-shroom said that he was incomparable with paper. Cost: 75 Recharge: Sluggish Spore Tree Uses spores as bowling balls, but needs to grow first Damage: 5 nds per rolling spores. Everything he see in a frame lags every time, every day, every week, every month, and every year. Cost: 350 Recharge: Horribly Sluggish (Mediocore in Last Stand) Painting Pool Soon. Zombies Basic Zombie A regular variety of zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic HP: 10 Damage: 1 nd per bite Basic zombie hates himself (well not really) eating plants because he was hungry for brains, also he liked different varies of zombies with the exception of some zombies. Flag Zombie Summons a huge wave of zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry HP: 10 Damage: 1 nd per bite He always lead the way he goes, "ANYWHERE!" but, not every zombie can be the flag leader. Conehead Zombie It has a cone that protects him. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic HP: 28 Damage: 1 nd per bite Conehead Zombies are your the first stupidest zombies you ever seen but the founder of the Conehead Zombies was David Fan Zooomie, which he liked road cones a lot when he was 10 years old and started a shop of cones for zombies when he was 28. Buckethead Zombie It has a tough metal bucket that protects him. Toughness: Harden Speed: Basic HP: 65 Damage: 1 nd per bite As a nerdnest, he found the way to do the hard game, but every plant thinks that he's an idiot. Triva *in the peashooter's almanac entry, it said that he looks around when no zombies was front of it, but he never looks around in the game, only when using a costume at the store. *in the sunflower's almanac entry, it said that she will sing "there's a zombie on your lawn" but in game she won't unless you used a konami code to type "zombie on your lawn". *in the Sun-shroom's alamanac entry, it said that she has eyelashes although in game she doesn't, because of the early design. Category:Almanacs